User blog:Masterplans/Countdown of My Top Ten Favorite Degrassi Characters of All Time
10. Clare Edwards Clare used to be one of my least favorite characters, but after Season 12's summer finale, she reallly impressed me by considering that what she was doing-- planting sexy photos of her in Asher Shostak's computer-- was wrong. She also reminded me of all the good things she has done in the past seasons. She has helped a lot of people with their problems. These are the people she has helped: Darcy with her stress about how everyone in school will see her sexy photos, Adam with his self-harm issue with being in a girl's body, Eli with his issues with Fitz, Alli with most of her problems in Season 10, and many more. Overall she deserves to be number ten because of her friendly attitude and her being a good role model to people of all ages. 9. J.T. Yorke J.T. was very immature but he showed a responsible side at some points in the series. He helped Ms. Hatzilakos with getting her guinea pig out of toxic-infested vents, stood up to Dean Walton for Paige-- when he found out from Paige that Dean raped her. He cared for Manny when she no one else did at that time, and most importantly, didn't abandon Liberty Van Zandt when she was pregnant and even worked in a pharmacy to buy an apartment for him, Liberty, and the baby to live in. Even though he was immature, he brought fun and life to the show and because of his optimistic attitude, he is number nine on my list. 8. Sav Bhandari Sav was so carefree and cool that he deserves number eight on this list. He was so awesome when he was in Studz and got cute girls. Not only that but he was President of Degrassi for one term and even elected his rival as his Vice-President-- which was a sign that he didn't like to make people feel bad when they lost. He also invited Eli, Adam, and Bianca to a Dead Hand Concert and had the best night ever. Not only was he cool but he was smart, responsible, athletic, and musical. I can infer that he was smart because his parents were very strict which meant he was probably forced to study hard and to do well. He was responsible because he carried a condom when he was with Anya in a tent so if they were to have sex, he would be ready. He also told Anya before they have sex in a limo that he didn't have a condom. He was athletic because he played Badminton and Football. He was musical because he was in a band and worked with Ms. Oh and some other people on Eli Goldworthy's play, Love Roulette. 7. Emma Nelson Emma is my seventh favorite because she was a good role model and respected everyone and everything. She always confessed the bad things she did and tried to learn from them. She was perseverant and always stood up for people and life by waving posters or getting other students to stand up for the same thing with her. She was not so sweet when it came to forgiving people easily and didn't fall for letting people take advantage of her. Overall her personality was so unique that I put her as number seven on my list. 6. Adam Torres Adam is a cool character who is transgender, which is cooler. He is my sixth favorite because of his traits of standing up to people who offend him, of being kind and funny, and of being a carefree but smart person. 5. Holly J. Sincalir Holly J. Sinclair is my fifth favorite character because she was organized, serious, smart, energetic, and responsible. She did many things for Degrassi and made a huge impact on the show. She was once a bully to everyone, until she found love and became nicer. She helped her friends with their problems and what makes her special is she didn't have any enemies anymore. Later Holly went through dialysis and was successful in defeating it because of her determination. In my opinion, Holly J. is very strong and is honest. 4. Jay Hogart The reason I think Jay Hogart is fourth favorite character is probably going to be silly. He is my fourth favorite because he was carefree and also really funny! He looked at girls so much that I think he is awesome. Sure he stole from Degrassi before he was expelled but that made the show kind of fun to watch. He also had a gang which I thought was cool. Then later in the series, he turns a little bit more mature and acts more like a gentleman instead of a gangster. All in all, he was one of the funniest characters in the series. 3. Marco Del Rossi Marco is in the top three because he started teaching me about homosexuality and what life is like being gay. He was a nice guy throughout the series and was very serious with his school work. He ran for President once and won, but was worried about whether or not his rival would tell the school if he was gay. Marco has been beaten up because he was gay and was made fun of by Spinner Mason several times. What I'm trying to say is that Marco is my third favorite because he faced his challenges like a man and showed me how to stand up for myself. 2. Spinner Mason Spinner used to be a bully, but that's not why he is my second favorite character. Sure he was mean to J.T., Toby Isaacs, Marco, and even to Rick Murray, but something really bad changed him-- Jimmy getting put into a wheelchair. I think that after that event happened, Spinner was no longer a bully and was kinder because he felt that he was responsible for Rick shooting Jimmy. Because Spinner got expelled by Ms. Hatzilakos from Degrassi and got shunned by the entire school, he attempted to better himself. Because of his motivation to do better, he got put back into Degrassi, made some new friends, and got forgiven by his old friends, including Jimmy. 1. Fitz Say what you want but Fitz is my number one favorite Degrassi character of all time. The reason why he's my favorite is becaue although he was mean to Eli, Clare, and Adam, he turned good and asked for Eli and Clare's forgiveness. Fitz wasn't even a main character yet he made a significant role in Degrassi Season 10 when he bullied Eli and almost stabbed him. The point is that Fitz became good and showed the world that God can change anyone if the person lets him. Degrassi didn't have that emotional feeling anymore when Fitz left for a while until the Season 12 summer finale came. Category:Blog posts